The King and the Queen
by YoungOne831
Summary: After graduating Hogwarts Harry works as an auror behind desk. Voldemort is still alive and seems to get more influence per day. Then he starts to get weird dreams about a powerful King who names him his Queen...LV/HP Warnings inside
1. Claiming the Queen

_**A/N: **__Disclaimer:_

_I do not own any character or object from the Harry Potter books. They all rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. However, I do claim Alex and gang as well as Virgin's High, Athalio and Morrac and other characters!_

_Warning: MA, AU this story contains: violence, explicit language, mature content and a romance between two males: slash, don't like don't read then!_

_Pairing: LV/HP_

**The king and the queen.**

_**Chapter 1: Claiming the queen.**_

He could see the lights in the distance. Travelling people with their backpacks stuffed full with necessaries. Mainly food, he guessed. After travelling for 48 hours he arrived at his destination: England. 'Finally.' he sighed. He was home. At the train station everybody pushed each other around in despair to find their family or friends. 'Harry, you little bitch, couldn't be faster now, could you!' Alexander and his gang shouted, clearly laughing. 'Why thank you for the most special welcome, Alex.' he returned. 'Oi, sweet Harry, didn't see you coming.' Akon said while blushing furiously. 'Oh shut it Akon!' Alex said irritated as he kinda bitchslapped his big bro's back head. The sight was hilarious. 'Where are the others?' It must be fate, for all of the others came running to the place they were currently standing. 'Harry!' Nòtéré shouted and somewhat knocked him over. Soon the rest of the group surrounded him and gave some deadly hugs. 'You guys, you're going to get me killed someday!' Raven snickered. 'Sure, you're kind of immortal, but all right we being us can easily kill you.' Harry quickly shot the taller man a glare and shook his head disappointed. 'Yeah indeed bitches, I'm going to live forever, however without the happily ever after shit.' he declared sadly. 'Ow, come on Harry, don't bugger yourself.' 'Yeah mate, Damien's right, you'll find your destined love eventually.' Kènta comforted him. His friends from Virgin's High* were awesome he decided. 'Come on Harry, we haven't got all day.' While laughing about the great, silly adventures his friend had encountered, Harry smiled to the mighty sky above. 'Thank u.' he whispered contently.

After going out, he'd find himself sitting on the couch, rather drunk. How had he managed to get home again? 'Jeez, I really need to be more careful next time.' Soon his eyes grew way to heavy and eventually closed their selves automatically. Within two minutes Harry was fast asleep.

_'Harry, sweet serpent, my queen, come to me.' Moaning he whispered a quiet no. 'But, my queen, you need each other.' another voice whispered. 'Harry, my queen, marry me.' White flowers engulfed his body..._

Harry woke with a start. 'What the hell!' he yelled terrified. 'Who the fuck was that!' Suddenly his mobile phone rang. _I wanna boom bang bang with your body yo..._ His ringtone started. Alex calling, the screen said. 'Harry speaking..., ah Alex...erm Alex?...' On the other side of the phone was Alex declaring his burning love for him between loud hiccups. Apparently he wasn't the only one being drunk. 'Erm Alex, aren't you supposed to snog Raven or something like that?' 'Oh, that's his name.' giggled Alex and hiccupped again. 'You know Harry, I think you should wear a tiara next time we're going out, it suits your royal facy.' Was this a joke? Had Alex seen his dream? 'No wait Har, I think *hiccup* a hat is better, a large one like the one from Professor *_giggle_* Layton.' 'Right...' he said dryly. 'Anyway, I think I'm gonna snog that..., whatshisname?...' 'Raven.' 'Yes, going to snog Raven, he looks quite hot you know?' Harry sighed and suppressed a laugh. 'Yes Alex, go snog Raven, you'll be fine.' Alex giggled again. 'Bye, princess Harry.' This was ridiculous. Alex hadn't seen his dream, but still called him a princess, a princess for fuck's sake! Harry stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom. The cold water ran down his face as he splashed some onto it. Silly Alex. He thought and brushed his teeth. He hated the bad breath alcohol gave him. It made him feel unprofessional and cheap. Something he never wanted to feel like... As he went back to bed he prayed he didn't get another dream like the last one. Unfortunately, fate had always been cruel to him...

_'My sweet queen, you've returned and how lovely you look tonight.' The voice whispered hotly in his ear. A hand roamed over his backside as the other held his waist closely to the man's own. He could feel himself shudder when he felt a bulge probing his thigh. A moan escaped his lips. 'My queen, you beg so pretty with your divine body, should I disrobe you, my fair queen.' The man's breath tickled his hair. 'No..., please I'm not ready to become your queen for eternity, certainly not now.' he exclaimed while tugging himself out of the man's firm grip. 'I will not let you go, my queen, never!' 'Bad luck for you, Your Highness, cause I'm leaving right now.' But the king held him close to his body. The queen feverently started wringing and tugging at the king's hands. 'Lay with me, my queen, give me your body tonight and show me its beauty.' the king seductively whispered in his ear. Silence reigned and both of them stood still. 'Marry me Harry, my fair maiden and let yourself become my beloved queen.' Hungry lips devoured his and his body when their clothes vanished into the nothing. Then the white flowers appeared and engulfed his body again..._

_**A/N: **__End of chappie one guys..., hope you enjoyed it. Please review when you did._

*_Virgin's High is from my own book as well as the unknown characters you've just read about. I love those guys and decided it would be fun adding them to this story. Don't worry Ron, Hermione and others will soon appear in the story as well.*_


	2. It's Your Majesty, for you!

_**A/N: **__Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts guys. It really means a lot to me, being a starter in fics and always unsure of my fics. As a reward, XD, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!_

_This chapter contains mature content that isn't allowed on the site, if you want to read it then mail me:_

_**daphne_**___

_**Chapter 2: It's Your Majesty for you!**_

Again Harry woke with a start.

'Bloody hell!'

'When does this awful crap stops!'

He wiped away the cold sweat running down his forehead. What the hell was going on with him? Shaking his head in a defiant no he tried to fall asleep again, only to find out he couldn't.

'Damn.' he muttered, really irritated by now.

He eventually hummed himself to sleep with the tune _Lemon tree _from _Fool's garden_.

This time he didn't wake from a terrifying, inexplicable dream. This time he had no dreams at all, just his mind that gladly had his own peaceful moment.

*_Beep, beep_* Harry didn't want to wake up yet and slammed his alarm clock off. Unfortunately his wake-up call decided differently for him.

_Don't call my name, don't call my name Alejandro!_ Gaga sang loudly through his alarm clock.

'I know, I know..., _I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe..._' he finished her.

'More like: _I'm not your queen_.' he snorted.

How he hated his life sometimes. Today he was to return to the Ministry of Magic, where he would work as an auror, behind desk.

Such a boring thing to do. he decided.

Voldemort and his minions kept quiet the past months and no single raid had occurred. How strange it may be, Harry didn't mind. It made the world a lot safer and thus his friends also.

However, he couldn't help but feeling slightly concerned about the situation. If Voldemort was planning an attack soon, they probably wouldn't stand a chance. Voldemort then had probably already gathered dozens of trustworthy followers and not only deatheaters. No, giants, dementors, vampires, werewolves…

'What to do, what to do?' he muttered to himself and started dressing.

After he had found his belongings he left for work. Arriving at the train station he gaped at the sight in front of him. Clouded people were standing, no surrounding, a fresh crime scene.

'Excuse me sir, do you happen to know what have happened?' Harry asked a passerby politely.

'Well..., there's a symbol with some strange language written in it, I guess it's a stunt from some lousy teenager, who thought he would be creative to do so, totally not if u ask me.'

'Thank u very much sir.'

After hearing the story he decided to take a closer look. When he did, his breath was promptly taken away.

'No, ...no this can't be!'

Right in front of him was a large crown drawn with in it two serpents. One was hellish green, like the killing curse and the other one was a bright red. Both of the snakes were intimately close to each other if not intertwined with their tails.

Harry felt truly gob smacked.

Not to forget the lines of the so-called strange language...Parselmouth. The worst part however, was the meaning of it:

..._My queen..._

If Harry wasn't that paralyzed he would have fainted right away.

'Harry, is that you, oh my God it is you!'

He turned around and was met by a beautiful young woman.

'Hermione, how are you?'

Her friendly smile answered a lot of his questions. It wasn't much later before they were talking about the current situation.

'I still can't believe Voldemort is back.' she said worrisome.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when hearing the news.

'What do you mean Hermione?'

'You mean you don't know?'

He shook his head. 'Please tell me.'

And Hermione told him everything.

It turned out to be that Voldemort had announced his return last week when he was doing research in the desert. The dark lord had taken over most countries in Europe and was now working on his final slam: England.

In the meanwhile rumors were spread about his lover: the queen. When hearing this part Harry couldn't hold himself and fainted.

The man, the glorious and lustful king of his dreams was no one else than his cold hearted, most fearsome archenemy: Voldemort!

…..

_'Oh, my fair queen, you're so beautiful.' _

_Red eyes pierced his body hungrily. _

_'I will take you tonight, oh sweet maiden.' _

_'No,... No I'm not ready, ...I...' _

_He was brutally silenced with lips crashing onto his. Quick hands grabbed his robe, threw it away and then pushed his gown a little bit up, just to stroke beautiful calves of their queen. _

_The king broke the kiss only to nibble at the outstretched neck in front of him. _

_'Moan my queen, please your king with your beautiful sounds.' _

_A hand twitched his nipple and a tongue slipped behind his ear. He moaned. The pleasure given was a high drug, a forbidden drug. _

_'I can't do this!' _

_With that being said he pushed the king off him and ran away. _

_'No!' and then 'Guards, stop him, stop the queen!' _

_He couldn't look back, not now, he had the be strong. _

_It took only seconds to have the trouble starting._

_Strong arms grabbed his waist roughly. _

_'My queen, why did you have to do that!' _

_With a harsh push he was shoved into the wall. Terror seized his face. _

_What would the king do to him?_

_All of a sudden he remembered how little he had on. A blush crept onto his cheeks. The king noticed immediately._

_'Oh, my sweet queen, how to punish you after this?' he said smirking to his blushing queen. Knowing how much his words affected the young man. _

_Eyes widened in fear. 'Punishment?' he yelped. _

_The guards were staring at the scene in front of them intently, not wanting to miss a thing._

_The king laughed and reached his queen. _

_'Yes, darling queen, such behavior can't be allowed, not even from you.' _

_Fingers stroked his cheek lovingly. _

_To his horror the king started kissing him passionately in front of everyone. His tongue entered his youthful mouth and explored each and every single part of it. As the kiss broke the wet organ made his move down to his lightly clothed nipple. _

_That night he wore nothing but a nightgown made of thin material and a tiny pair of underwear made of the finest silken. The nightgown only reached his knees… _

_Meanwhile his king pushed his gown a little further up, revealing some smooth skin. His creamy legs made the king's men go weak in their knees. _

_He shut his eyes and let the tears flow down his burning cheeks. He was so embarrassed!_

_'I'm sorry, my king, so sorry.' _

_The king ignored his desperate cries and continued touching and stroking the beautiful body of his queen. Every men watched how their horny king ravished his pretty queen. The lustful glares sent to him did it. _

_'I beg you, my king stop it please, I'll do anything!' _

_The king stopped and stared at his young queen. _

'_Finally.' he sighed softly and kissed his beloved queen on the top of his head._

_'Then share my throne with me.' _

_'I can't, my body isn't ready for yours...' the queen sobbed. _

_A short silence followed only to be fiercely interrupted by a loud scream._

_'Aaagh!' _

_He felt the sharp teeth of his king bite down harshly on his oh so sensitive skin that was his nipple. _

_The king rarely bit that way, something must have upset him greatly. _

_'That's Your Majesty for you!' _

_The queen trembled in fear again._

_Slowly the king sucked the small wound on his collarbone, regretting his early actions. _

_'Share my throne queen, let yourself be thrown into the bliss of the purest and the most passionate of sex.' _

_He couldn't help himself and let out a small whimper. How his king could speak! It always made him crave those touches, those endless licks and strokes. _

_He was thrown out of his thoughts when the king lifted him bridal-style up. He was carried back to the Royal bedroom…_

_**A/N:**__ Skip of mature content scene, if you want to read it, then go to top of the page for my email. _

_As the queen caught his breath again, he managed to speak up his mind. _

_'My king, I'm truly spent now and would like to go to sleep.' _

_His king smiled tenderly at him. 'I know, my sweet, sweet queen, let us sleep.' _

_The king wrapped his arms around the delicate form of his queen and instantly fell asleep. _

_'I think I'll marry you, my king, I think I will.' _

_Tiredly the beautiful queen closed his eyes. That was the point when his body was engulfed again by the familiar white flowers..._

'Noooooo!'

_**A/N: **__Well, that was chappie 2 guys. I hope you enjoyed it. I did and I bet Harry did too...*insert evil grin here* Please review when liking this, cause I need to know if my story is good enough to publish it here._


	3. Old inheritance

_**A/N: **__Erm...yeah, last chapter was indeed kind of...*blush* you know, you've read it! Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! If you are confused about what is happening, I can tell you that a lot will be revealed in chapter 4 and 5._

_Thank you again! Another present for you...chapter 3! ^^_

_**Chapter 3: Old inheritance.**_

In great panic he fell out of the bed and painfully hard onto his ass.

'Ridiculous, ridiculous, it just doesn't make any sense!' he yelled out loud.

The sound of a door bursting open filled his ears.

'Harry!' Hermione entered the room running.

'We were so concerned about you!' she cried.

'Yeah mate, you really scared us.'

Not far behind from Hermione stood a redheaded young man.

'Ron!' Harry smiled widely and stepped towards his old friend.

'Wow, that has been a long time, how are you by the way?' he asked.

'Shouldn't I ask you that question, I mean mate, Hermione told me what happened, you gave us quite a scare back then.'

'I'm sorry,... I...' Harry gasped, suddenly realizing his dream.

'No freaking way,... I'm not his qu...!'

Quickly he shut his mouth raising curious glares from his friends.

'Erm,... never mind.' he said while a stinging blush crept onto his face.

'That's it, Harold James Potter what in Merlin's name is wrong with you!'

Harry shook his head in defeat, knowing she would find out sooner or later.

'It's just...'

Before he could finish his line the door flew open again.

'Quickly guys, deatheaters are attacking, we have to leave!'

Mister Weasley shoved them through the backdoor.

'What's going on dad?' Ron asked terrified.

'No time Ron, take your sister with you and please be careful, you all have to go now!' His eyes widened.

'No Mister Weasley, we can help you, I mean we're eighteen and I'm an auror, for God's sake just let me help you for once!'

Rage filled his body, there was no way he was going to run like a coward, it was his duty to fight!

'Harry no, especially not you, Voldemort still wants you dead, we can't lose you right now.'

But Harry didn't want to hear it.

'I promise you, you won't lose me.'

There was no way anybody could convince him in running away.

'All right Harry, but when something bad is about to happen, you'll run, understand Harry?' Mr. Weasley said when noticing the young man's determination.

'What about us?' Ginny screamed, finding the situation rather unfair.

'Ginevra, sweetheart you're too young.'

The angry female began shouting madly. 'Dad, shut up, I'm old enough!'

Mr. Weasley's eyes spread themselves in complete shock.

'Dad, she's right, I guess you've never seen her fighting, she can be quite scary you know.' Ron proclaimed.

'Tell me about it.' George said. Both of the twins shared a look.

'You see dad, I'm not a little girl anymore.'

Arthur nodded sadly, his children were growing up way too fast.

Harry shared the thought with him.

'It's all right Mr. Weasley, I'll keep a close look on her.' he reassured him.

'Thank you Harry, but you really need to be careful yourself, Voldemort will be looking for you the entire time!'

'Don't worry dad, we'll keep an extra eye on him, wouldn't want to lose him now, would we.' the Weasley twins chanted as they both grabbed the now blushing man by the waist.

Then two loud explosions deafened them.

'Go!'

They all started running, Harry in front with on each side an overprotective Weasley twin. They ducked for explosions or different curses zigzagging their way. The battlefield was huge and dangerous, very dangerous.

'Crucio!' a madwoman's voice shouted.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry knew, the reason his godfather was dead.

Anger bubbled up inside him, begging him to be released at the madwoman in front of him.

'I warn you Lestrange, get the hell out of my face!' he shouted and simply blocked the curse thrown at him.

Her eyes suddenly became neutral, something which was noted as strange and not normal.

'Potter.' she said only to disappear afterwards.

'Okay, that really didn't make any sense.' Ron exclaimed.

'No Ron, don't you see, she's going to warn you-know-who!' Hermione, always the bright one, turned out to be in panic. They all stared at Harry.

'We have to get him out of here!' Ginny said, concern washing all over her face.

The Weasley twins grinned. 'Leave that to us...'

However, before they could even try, a high pitched voice roared through the sky and made it the darkest of black. As the group turned around, they came face to face with the dark lord, king of almost whole of Europe, the devil himself: Voldemort.

'My queen, come to me.' the king whispered seductively, causing Harry to let shivers run down his spine.

They all started to panic. The queen was here? But then, who was it? Everybody made their own guess.

'Hermione run.'

'Ginny run.'

Both females stared at each other in confusion. The rest of the group held their breath in sheer terror.

'I don't think I'm his queen, happily for me.' the females told the group in unison.

'But if you're not the queen, then who is?' Ron asked completely confused.

Voldemort and his followers chuckled darkly.

'Stupid child, who said the queen was a female!' Dolchohov laughed at them.

'Oh no!' screamed Ron and held his hands to his mouth in grave alarm.

'Don't worry Weasel, our lord doesn't like redheads, he considers them rather ugly.' Lucius smirked evilly.

'Well you!...' Suddenly he understood what the Malfoy male had said. Every male around him was redheaded except for...

'Harry...run!'

All of his friends pushed him back, forming a shield.

Ginny spoke to him: 'Go Harry,... GO!'

He had no choice, he had to run. However, not without a little fight. So he quickly concentrated and soon found himself shouting the most powerful spells at his dumbfounded enemy...

He could feel two arms surrounding his waist. Hands slightly touching his stomach and thigh.

'How beautiful you are when mad, how lovely your anger tastes.' a voice huskily whispered in his ear.

'Huh?'

Completely oblivious he turned around. His eyes went blank in horror. 'Vold...Voldemort...' he stuttered, blushing deeply.

'You carry the red as if it belongs to your face.' the dark lord chuckled.

That was the point when he started struggling madly. His arms desperately tried to push him away.

'Go home sick perv, leave me alone, marry some other queen...wait...I'm not even a queen, I'm not even a girl, I'm not even royal you bloody moron!'

But his attempts were futile. The man's face came closer...

'King, Harry, call me your king or Your Majesty if that pleases you more...'

Lips touched his and not much later he felt the strong arms of his king pulling him closer. His mind and body failed him. Both went numb if not aroused.

How could he possibly enjoy this kiss? Wait..., he could... That tongue...so dominant! Those hands ...so demanding! That body...so...good!

'Mhmm...' he moaned.

It really was an awkward sight. In the center of the battle were two men kissing each other fiercely as if in another dimension.

'Lord Voldemort, let go of our queen immediately!' an angry voice shouted and made everybody shut up.

The battlefield went silent, no one tried to aim a nasty curse at their opponents, they all stared in shock and curiosity at the unknown male shouting at the dark lord. Male?... Males was better, a whole army stood behind the man.

Voldemort paled.

'Sarminus...' he whispered, breaking the kiss.

'Let go of our queen, now!' Sarminus voice was astounding mad.

'Why should I, I think were quite comfortable, aren't we my dear Harry?'

'Erm...' Harry managed to say, face heathen with lust and shame.

'You monster, don't scare our queen with your...!'

'Shush Atho.' Sarminus silenced the man.

He then looked at Voldemort, his eyes burning a bright blue, within it a hidden temper no one would like to discover. Hermione gaped at the man in awe. He was so powerful! The others noticed it as well.

'Do you think he's stronger than Voldemort?' Ron asked his father hopefully.

'No doubt.' Mr. Weasley told his son.

Unfortunately they were wrong, Voldemort didn't become the king for nothing, he was the strongest male in the area, something Hermione should have remarked.

The good point was the entire army, it really was huge! The members of the army also seemed overprotective over their queen. And that leaves us to Harry...

A powerful wind knocked both men over as they started to challenge each other in words.

'You bloody morons, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not your fucking queen!' Harry, now red with a burning fury glared at the men in pure hatred.

'You..., I don't know you, but I'm not your queen so go home!'

His finger pointed sternly to the direction they came from.

'As for you... Mister call-me-your-king..., shut the hell up and go back to where you belong and don't you ever dare to bother me again or find the consequences!'

The king chuckled.

'You know, _my queen_, your temper is astounding, but doesn't suite you in the least, you really should work on that, my dear.'

The air was suddenly filled with the sound of something hard hitting flesh. Harry had smacked the man hard across the face.

'You find that funny Your-fucking-Majesty!'

The queen turned out to be furious.

As if to kill the awkward silence a mobile phone rang. Harry picked up.

'Yes, Harry here,... Alex,... no, but please take me away from here, I want to go back to Virgin's High, those guys here are really horrible!'

A laugh from the other side of the phone was heard.

'What,... oh sorry I thought..., ah now I see,... yup,... okay till then, bye!'

Harry sighed and wiped away the tears from the corner of his eyes.

'You know, if someone is trying to break my heart today, I can tell you that it would be the last thing you do.' he sniffed, letting the tears run down his cheek.

Sarminus ran to his queen.

'My queen did that boy hurt you?'

Harry shook his head in disbelieve.

'Alex, no way, he's way to love-struck to hurt anyone.' he laughed.

Voldemort shot him a glare.

'You know, technically I haven't even agreed to be yours, so stop claiming me with those eyes!'

The king stepped away.

'I'm sorry my queen, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.

'Voldemort, let me say you this once..., ofcourse I'm uncomfortable you're my freaking archenemy and right now you don't even act like one, the only thing you do is staring so rosey-dosey at me, which really scares the hell out of me, ...so yes mister king, I'm feeling uncomfortable, ... did I mention your perviness...?'

Silence reigned again.

'I'm just so confused right now and... so sad.' he told Sarminus.

'My queen, you really need to know about your past.'

'Erm..., I don't think there wouldn't be any difference.'

'Fate may surprise you, little one.' Atho exclaimed.

'Your mother married your father...'

'Obvious.' Harry snorted.

'...Who was king of Athalio, ... after their parents' blessing you were born.'

Atho sniffed and wiped away a tear. 'Sorry, this is just a sad story.'

Harry smiled weakly.

Atho was really weird, he reminded him of Kènta.

'You were so beautiful Harry and when dressed up everybody thought you were a girl, so we all started calling you the baby queen.'

Harry hit his head with his hand. 'Really...' he sighed irritated.

'Yes, I'm truly sorry for our ignorance back then, however when we'd heard the news of you being actually a boy, we were already accustomed to your little nickname and decided to keep calling you that in great annoyance of your father.'

'Good, what about my mum?' Sarminus snickered.

'Well she kind of agreed to it, finding it rather cute to have a baby boy queen.'

Again Harry smacked his hand against his forehead.

'Thanks mum.' he muttered.

Ron couldn't help himself and laughed.

'Wow Harry, it seems your mum was really awesome.'

Hermione started laughing as well.

'Oh poor you Harry, your dad must have been furious about it.' she said laughing behind her hand.

'Oh he was, miss Granger, he always made sure when around him we wouldn't call him a princess or baby queen, you see he was quite protective over his little prince.' Atho told her wisely.

'It seems someone from my family still got brains then.'

'Now, when the war started...' Sarminus glared at Voldemort.

'Your parents got the news of the prophecy from Albus Dumbledore, both were extremely sad about it if not extremely mad, especially your dad, who wasn't enjoyable the entire month.'

Harry smirked.

'You know, I can actually see him pacing up and down the room.'

'The entire palace if I may correct you, your mother however was the brains and forged a plan to keep you safe from the king.'

Harry gaped in awe.

'You mean he has always been king?' he asked, pointing an excusing finger to his "archenemy".

Then Voldemort grabbed his hand.

'If I may Sarminus,... yes my queen, I was royal from the very beginning, my father was also a king...'

Hermione interrupted him. 'You can't have two kings in one country, that simply isn't done!'

'Hush miss Granger, I wasn't finished yet.' he stared threatening at the mudblood.

'Don't you go hushing my friends, mister-I've-always-been-king!' Harry shouted angrily, while tutting him with his finger.

'Temper, Harry, temper.' Sarminus and Voldemort exclaimed in unison, sharing a small smile.

'And don't you temper me, you...!'

The king quickly placed a kiss onto his hand and started massaging it afterwards. The queen turned a bright red.

'Sorry.' he told them shyly.

Voldemort laughed maliciously.

'You know..., you're absolute stunning when...'

A finger, Harry's angry finger, poked into his face.

'Don't start again...' he warned, swaying his finger in front of the king's face, who quickly nodded.

'Now where was I, oh,... well actually miss Granger it is possible to have two kings in the same country, my father was the high king of the dark, my queen's father however, was the high king of the light.' he explained, still massaging Harry's hand.

'Mhmm, medieval themes...' he groaned.

They all stared at Harry.

'What, it's true, ain't it!'

Voldemort captured Harry's waist again, making the queen blush even more.

'Yes Harry, our families have reigned the earth for centuries long and still do now.'

'Will you please let go of me...' he managed to squeak out.

'Of course, _my Harry_.'

Fiery red eyes raked themselves possessively over the body in front of him.

'Ahh...' the queen moaned when seeing the hungry glint in Voldemort's eyes.

'Erm..., you know this is quite disturbing.' Fred and George told grimacing.

'I agree...' Harry said still blushing madly.

'Adorable!' Hermione and Ginny sighed.

Deatheaters gaped at the two females.

Harry slapped himself across the face.

'Do not hurt yourself, my queen for it is indeed adorable how your blush stings onto that illuminating, pretty face of yours.' the dark lord whispered in the sensitive ear of its queen.

Harry fainted.

'No, Your Highness, my queen!'

Atho ran towards the fallen prince.

'Tss, relax minor warrior.'

Atho's eyes shot a pissed off glare at Nott.

'You dare calling me a minor warrior, you dare!'

Voldemort shook his head, whispering a soft: _'children _' and picked Harry up.

'Whatever you were going to say more Sarminus, won't be finished,... I'll send you a letter.'

But Sarminus withdrew his wand.

'No, our queen needs to go back to Athalio, he must be crowned or...!'

The king found himself flown back against a wall.

'Or what!' his anger taken over, no one messed with the king!

'Or every different creature will try to claim and lie with him.' Sarminus added more carefully.

Voldemort shocked before releasing a fierce thunderstorm.

'No one touches my queen, no one!'

'Easy or you'll wake the queen, idiot!' Sarminus snapped back.

The thunderstorm stopped, but Voldemort still stared possessively at the little queen as if at any moment an intruder could jump out of the shadows and claim the beautiful prince of Athalio.

'Now listen, I still don't trust you, but seeing your possessiveness makes me think it might actually work out.'

The king nodded sternly.

'However,... If anything happens to our beloved queen, you'll be begging me for mercy when we're finished with you, do I make myself clear!'

Voldemort chuckled maliciously.

'It seems we both use the same sentences Sarminus so I completely understand what you mean.'

'Good.' Sarminus told him and handed their queen over.

'Sweet, sweet queen, do not fear your dreams when this is reality.' the king whispered, when he noticed Harry trashing and turning.

Soon Harry snuggled closer to the warm body of his king.

'Oh and Voldemort, ...no sex before a proper marriage.'

With that the inhabitants/ army of Athalio disapparated.

Voldemort snorted, how he had wanted to hear his queen scream beneath him, but then again he still could... A smirk crept onto his face.

'Well then, we're ought to be going, Granger, Weasleys.' he nodded and then also vanished into the nothing.

...

Finally arriving at home, he placed Harry on a large king-sized bed, with the finest silken blankets, in a room decorated in the brightest of emerald green, just like his queen's eyes.

He called Pinky-mo, his house elf, and explained the current situation.

'Listen, Pinky-mo, this beautiful young man over here, is my soon-to-be queen, his demands are just as important as mine, understand?'

Pinky-mo nodded.

'Good, now after I've left this room dress him into the nightgown I'd let Agnus made and let me know when you're finished.'

With that he spun around and left the room as quietly as possible...

He paced around his quarters in lust. His queen made him feel so positively horny. The eyes, the face, that body... Voldemort growled low in his throat.

When did that bloody house elf finish!

Suddenly he heard a loud pop.

'Master, Pinky-mo is letting Your Majesty know, beautiful queen is ready.'

'Fine, now go.' he snarled, feeling his unsatisfied hunger pulling him down.

When he arrived in his private chamber, the Royal bedroom, his eyes couldn't believe themselves.

His queen was stunning, no beyond stunning!

His lightly tanned face contrasted with the glorious white cotton nightgown he wore. He looked like an angel or otherwise a pure virgin ready to be mated at any time.

He restrained himself not to take him there and then, but the sight of the perfect creamy legs took his breath away.

He found his mind wandering around erotic thoughts of his queen purring out his name, while he pounded onto that beautiful body beneath him into oblivion.

He shook his head in a defiant no, if he continued like this he would probably not be able to hold himself anymore, but the sight!...

He realized his true intentions before he entered the room and took the bowl of flowers. As he approached the bed, his fingers stroked the hair of his maiden.

Sighing, he carefully grabbed some flowers and threw them all the way over the queen's body. He did that until the bowl was empty.

Smiling contently, he quickly gave his beloved queen a kiss on his forehead.

The first ritual was done and he couldn't wait until the second one.

Glancing for the last time at his queen, he shut the door and went downstairs, ready to tell his followers about his soon to be beloved queen of Morrac and Athalio.

_**A/N: **__End of chapter 3 guys, I know this one was quite long in comparison to the other two, however I hope it still was enjoyable. Please review when it was!_


	4. The coma of love part one

_**A/N: **__Okay, my dear readers, first of all: thank you for the many reviews, alerts and faves! That's really nice of you! Hugs. _

_Second: I think that critiques are good, I need them, I really do and I realize that, but don't go all crazy for some OOC or some unknown characters, cause really __patience is a virtue__. I promised (and I always keep my promises) that most of those secrets will be revealed in these upcoming chapters. _

_Anyway I will try to update the story more often, but unfortunately I recently quitted my study and right now I have to work full-time, so there won't be much time for me left to update much, but I'll try anyway._

_Oh who cares…, anyway here is part one of chapter 4. Because it is such a long chapter, I decided to cut them into two parts._

_Enjoy!  
><em>

_PS: To make the story a little bit more understandable, I updated my lay-out:_

_To think: '…Smut…'_

_To say: "…Smut…"_

_._

PPS: Please note that unfortunately, I wasn't able to put spaces between parts, the doc manager didn't allow me, even if I used the shift+ space combination. So I used dots, to make things a bit more clear.

.

_**Chapter 4 part one: The coma of love.  
>.<strong>_

Silken softness, that was now curled around my body, denying me to move, to go.

The first thing I'd felt, when I woke, was that silken softness. It was such a shame that I didn't know what it belonged to or where it was from. I made a guess.

"Blankets?" I accidently said aloud.

I jumped from my own voice. It sounded so…soft, so very unlike me.

Eyes sprung open, alive and immediately on guard. Something was very wrong.  
>.<p>

I checked out my surroundings.

Strange, it wasn't familiar, not in the least. Everything seemed to be out of place.

'This certainly isn't Hogwarts.'

I took of the silken sheets and glided out of the huge bed.

'What is this place?' 'Where is this place?'

.

I paced around the giant room, with too many doors and too few windows. I took the doorknob, secretly hoping it would turn, but knowing the answer all along.

I was stuck in this room, this giant room, in a place unknown.

I had to get out of here! But the question was: How?

.

"Help me!"

I would have never thought that I would ever scream like this victim in need. But right then I had truly sounded like some locked up tower prince, screaming for his saviour. Begging his knight in shining armour to come to the rescue and still have that Happily Ever After stuff.

I just didn't know yet that my scream had actually been heard…

While I was panicking even more and darting from corner to corner to find some unseen secret passage to my safety, my freedom, I didn't hear the doorknob turning….

My voice was by now hoarse and I could swear I had felt some tears running down my cheeks moments ago.

I laid myself down on the bed again, holding the ever soft pillow to my weeping face. My eyes were growing heavy again and I had to fight the urge to close them.  
>.<p>

_*Creak*  
>.<em>

My body reacted on impulse and soon I was standing in a defensive mode, looking around and trying to locate the reason behind the creaking sound...

I locked eyes with a man…

A tall man…

A tall and apparently Royal man…(he wore a crown)

But above all, a handsome man. A very handsome man. In fact, if I wasn't so scared right now, I would be ogling said man shamelessly. Maybe I already did, I didn't know, I couldn't seem to care if I was.

But I knew I had to be blushing madly! I knew this from experience. My cheeks felt hot and my whole body was trembling with fear and admiration. Something which was happening right now.

.

"You're awake." He spoke with such a voice.

Such a voice that only was spoken in my dreams, not in reality, but then again, this was real, right?

I was beginning to doubt myself and my brain function. It almost seemed as if it wasn't intact anymore.

I thought I was dying, yet I felt so alive.

.

"How do you feel?" he asked in his strong, yet soft baritone voice.

It had me trembling even more.

.

"I feel fine, thank you." I said, not recognizing my voice for the second time that day.

My voice had apparently turned into a light tenor and was shaking with every syllable that left my mouth.

Insecurity was something rare for me in those kind of situations, but perfectly understandable when such handsome man came into view.

.

Then all of a sudden, the man walked his way to me. I was of course paralyzed and scared to death.

"Sweet Harry, do you not remember?"

I shook my head lightly, my eyes never leaving his, out of curiosity and fear.

.

"You are my Queen, you are my lover, you are my everything, … at least you will be."

I gasped in horror as the images from what I guessed, a few hours ago, swam before my eyes.

"Voldemort!" I screamed and darted to the door.

.

Firm hands grabbed me by the waist and swirled me back, right into his tight embrace.

Our eyes locked again.

I think it had been three seconds before I was thrown into the bliss of hot kisses and raving tongue duels.

.

He lifted me up, still kissing me intensely. He laid me down on the huge bed and made an effort to disrobe me.

"No!" I screamed as soon as I broke free from the demanding lips.

.

His chuckles were rich and the smile he gave me was terrifying, at least now that I knew who he really was.

"My sweet, sweet Queen, don't you understand that one day I will be your King, your one and only love, the only one who will ever be allowed to see you like this; secretly trembling with need, passion flowing in your beautiful eyes, just holding back those delicious moans, body begging to be touched, begging to be laid down and be hold and cupped and devoured?"

Those words had me moaning with actual need, something I also would have never thought I would do or even be able to do.

.

"Don't you remember me, Harry dear, me, your King, your Sire, your lover?"

I wanted to scream in terror as he unbuttoned my gown. A gown which was beautiful and probably suited my body just perfect, just perfect for a King's love.

"I don't know what you are talking about, the last thing I remember was you wanting to kill me and.."

.

I was suddenly petrified.

"I am dead, I should be dead…"

I could easily remember the grave duel we had, with Voldemort, in the end winning it and killing me off.

.

"Am I alive or is this hell?"

.

Voldemort stared at me as if I was dangerously sick.

"My Queen, are you feeling well?" he said and checked my temperature.

I was only able to blink my eyes and stare at him as if he was this big empty space.

.

I knew I had died, but then again, what the hell was I doing here?

"_You are dreaming, Harry sweet, none of this is real, you are dreaming."_

'The hell?' 'Who are you?'

"_Who I am?" "Oh sweet Harry, it's me, Alex, remember, Virgin's High?"_

'Erm, okay so tell me Alex, what the hell are you doing in my head?'

"_You can remember the battle right?"_

'Yes, why?'

"_That was real, Voldemort had actually somehow managed to kill you or at least he thought so…"_

'What are you trying to say, Alex?'

"_You are still alive, Harry, but on the edge, you are in coma for about three weeks now, I managed to get through you via your and mine magical system, but I won't be able to be here for long…"_

"Coma?..." I said aloud now, eyes wide and already watering.

"_Yes Harry, you are still alive because some part of those dreams are real…"_

'Spill it out already!'

"_Voldemort is in fact the great King of Morrac and you are in fact the sweet Queen of Athalio and yes you two are in fact soul mates, that's why he can't kill you, you are destined to be each other's lovers!"_

'Oh my God, he is my soul…, wait what?'

"_I am sorry Harry, I have to go now, I won't make it much longer, please be safe, please wake up soon, we all love you! …Harry!..."  
>.<em>

And then the voice vanished and the room was changing drastically.

I saw how Voldemort disappeared and how he, predictable, reappeared.

.

But this time, I knew it wasn't the truth…, I just hoped I would be able to see the truth someday again…

.

.

_**A/N:**__ So that was the first part of chapter 4. I hope I have enlightened you all a bit about the story. Just to make it more clear:_

_Harry is coma, because of a huge fight and all from chapter 1 till this one are his dreams during said coma, but he gets those dreams because there is a certain truth behind those dreams, which you all have read by now._

_I hope you still like this story. In the next part you will read about the battle and what happens after that in Voldemort pov._

_Enjoy!_

_._

_Hugs and many sweets Daphne  
><em>

_**PS: I recently am making videos of this couple and one was specially made for this story, please check it out on YT, my YouTube channel is: Royalbunny18 **_

_**The movie for this story: HarryMort 2 full version**_


	5. The coma of love part two

_**A/N: **__Hello sweeties, here I am again, with part two of chapter 4! In this chapter stuff around the battle will be explained from Voldemort's pov. I hope you'll enjoy this one, cause I didn't cut out the good stuff, smut! Yay!_

_Enjoy, sweeties!_

.  
>.<p>

_**Chapter 4 part two: The coma of love.**_

.

.

**(Voldemort pov)  
>.<strong>

The unconscious body of the Potter brat lay before me. Finally, after all those years of war and despair, I'd managed to get rid of the irritating child.

Child? He was hardly a child anymore, a young man then.

Still, I couldn't believe it. The brat had finally died!

.

"My lord, ...you did it."

I saw Lucius approaching, my most faithful follower.

.

"I can't believe the brat finally died."

My right hand-man chuckled.

"It indeed seems impossible, my lord."

.

What I didn't know was that the Potter brat hadn't died at all.

As I lowered myself down in front of the "corpse", I gave a triumphant smirk.

It wasn't soon, however, before I could see him moving and what seemed to be breathing.

.

"No..., NO!" I screamed and unleashed a fierce thunderstorm.

.

"Lucius!"

The man behind me yelped.

"Yes, my lord, what might your wish be?"

"Check that damn boy and tell me he is NOT breathing!"

My anger must have startled him for Lucius took a few steps backwards.

.

"My lord, aren't you sure the boy is dead." he somewhat snarled.

"Crucio!"

'No one would question me, no one!'

.

"I am sorry my lord, I am truly sorry, I will never dare questioning you again!" he screamed between his pathetic loud sobs.

I ended the spell and turned my attention to the boy. I thought I'd heard something.

As I shook my head, I pointed my wand to Lucius again.

"Stand up and do as I say, you filthy excuse of a wizard!"

"Yes, my lord, thank you, I'll do as you please, I'll..."

.

"Ohh...!"

A loud moan caught our attention.

We turned around just to find the apparently living brat blushing madly with his mouth slightly open and his hair tossed around in passion.

.

"My lord,...I think the damned boy is quite...alive."

.

I didn't punish the idiot, I couldn't when I was far too busy ogling the scene in front of me.

Never, never ever before had I felt such lust, such craving to devour this man, nevertheless my bloody supposed-to-have-died archenemy.

The Potter brat simply was delicious!

.

'Wait, ...what?'

I stared in horror at my reflection in the pool of water.

Since when had it started to rain, and since when was I attracted to males, youth, freaking Potter?

.

Another moan, this time louder.

My heart started aching.

What, no _who_ the hell was that boy dreaming about?

.

"Perhaps, my lord, we should take him home, just to examine how he'd survived ...again?"

I nodded absently, walking towards the blushing young man.

"Perhaps Lucius, perhaps." I whispered and touched the golden skin of his cheek.

The Potter brat whimpered and turned his head away from me. His blouse lightly opening in the progress.

That's when I saw it...

.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I exclaimed with wide eyes.

"My lord, what's wrong?"

In concern Lucius knelled beside me.

.

"This, Lucius, this is what's wrong!"

My finger pointed to mark the boy held on his breast.

Lucius gaped at him and then at me.

.

The crown mark of Athalio stood proudly on the fine silken of Potter's skin, telling me to stay off.

.

"My lord you've found him, you've found him!"

Lucius congratulated me with a clap to the shoulder.

.

"Lucius..." I began warningly.

.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I'm just so happy for you right now."

I snorted.

"Sure, like he is going to love me anyway, he is my fucking archenemy, you bloody moron!"

.

Again, Lucius chuckled.

"But he's also your Queen and a Queen can never resist the touches of his King."

I, of course knew this was true, but getting there would take a great work of civilization.

.

"Erm, my lord, can you explain why the boy ain't a girl?"

Now I chuckled.

"The men at the palace believed he was a girl for he looked so pretty when dressed up, however, they'd find out when his father had told them, who apparently was James Potter, oh great goodness I murdered my queen's parents."

.

My eyes began forming black spots as dizziness overtook me.

I fainted there, I fucking fainted!

.

.

When I woke up, I noticed I was back in my personal room, the Royal bedroom.

I sighed and let my hands wander through my hair.

Yes hair. I have hair, I indeed do happen to have hair...again!

My baldness from the past had been overshadowed by a spell that made my old appearances return to a state of age I was at thirty.

.

A soft smile rose to my face.

The Queen couldn't deny me of outer appearances at least, ... wait _the Queen_!

My eyes went wide.

"Potter." I mumbled dumbfounded.

Then a smirk crept onto my face.

'_Oh yes_, Potter.'

.

The boy had shown his state of lust yesterday, utterly divine he had looked back then if not utterly ravish able.

"_Oh sweet Harry_." I moaned carefully, trying the sound of his name on my lips.

The sound got me shuddering with pleasure.

Since when did that name sound so good?

.

I imagined his pretty pink cheeks while he sucked me off.

Great.

That was just the picture I needed.

Potter on his knees with my cock vanishing between those pretty pink lips.

.

Sighing I pushed down my sleeping garment and let my hands travel up and down my body.

"Gng ...ahh." I moaned helplessly.

.

'Damn boy! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't need to jerk myself off.'

God, I really was becoming miserable.

.

"Mmhm Potter... _Yes Harry _...take me in you, ..._ah yes, naughty _boy, ...ahh, ..._yesss, _..._aaahh sweet Queen!" _

_._

My cum was smeared onto my fingers and stomach.

"Damn Potter brat!" I snorted and cleansed myself.

.

I took a look in the mirror.

My handsome appearances were joined by a slight blush.

Again I snorted.

This was ridiculous!

.

Furious with myself, I walked to throne hall, were I sat down on the large black throne. It was over a thousand years old and covered with a emerald leather drape and a silver crown carved into the head, the armrests were also covered in the emerald leather.

The throne truly was a masterpiece of art.

.

I sighed again.

For twenty years I had reigned Morrac, never able to share my throne.

No woman was interesting enough, no man sexy enough.

No one had ever been good enough to me, their King, no one had been the desired, passionate lover in bed, ...no one was a match for my Queen, my beloved Harry.

And that was what concerned me the most, ...Harry James Potter, Prince (Queen) of Athalio, the Emperor of Light.

.

But how beautiful he was, how stunning he sounded when moaning of pleasure.

I felt my member stir again...

Thinking about him, made me feel so positively horny.

If I could only see his unmarked skin, if I could only kiss those lips and if I could only convince him of sharing my throne.

How lovely that would be.

The Queen riding my dick on this very throne, his eyes closed in passion as I slip deeper and deeper into him, nipples standing erect and his lips bleeding from the harsh, pleasurable kisses we've shared.

.

In the back of my head I could hear him moaning my name.

.

"_Ohh, ...Voldemort, my King, you're so, ...so great..., I feel so, ...ahh dirty and, ... ah and so ahh turned on, aah." _

"_Harder my King, ...please my King, ... give me it all."_

"_Share your cum please ahh, ...please King, I wanna feel it dripping out of me tonight." "I need it my King, aah, ahh, faster, ...don't you wanna please your beloved Queen?"_

"_I love the feeling of your cock in me, it feels so good, aaah, that's it Sire, pound me harder!"_

"_You love me ahh, don't you, I do, I loooveee, ohh God yes, ...I love getting fucked by you my King."_

"_I...yesss, more Sire, fuck me hard, go faster Your Majesty, oooohh, that's good, ohh ahh, fucking good, ...there, yes there, ahh again, again my King!" _

"_Make me scream like the bitch in heat I am!" _

"_Oohh Sire, you're hitting my treasure." _

"_Sweet Merlin, aaahh, you're so good at this, so good in fucking me, you fuck me greatly!" _

"_...I, ...oohh, ...ahh, ahh, ahh, yess, aahh, Sire more!" _

"_I'm... ohh King, ...ahh I think I'm... I'm, cumm...Your Majestyyyy!"_

_._

_._

With a loud groan I woke from my slumber. My pants were rather uncomfortable.

My entire body was sweaty and heated with lust. The cock between my thighs was throbbing painfully hard.

With a quick spell I vanished my clothing and began stroking my whimpering cock eagerly.

My other hand attended to my crotch and kneaded it firmly.

.

.

'My Queen, my Harry, sweet lover of mine, do it, make me cum baby."

"Yess, you're so hot, good lord, yesss, ...more my Queen, more little bitch!"

"Mmhm, your heat is surrounding my precious prick."

"Ohh yesss, ...you love that don't you, sluttish Queen…"

"Mmhhmf, great work Harry, ...ahh go on babe!"

"You like me talking dirty, don't you, little slut?"

"Aahh, mhmf, that's it... enjoy yourself my Queen."

"...Give me your voice Harry, ...moan my Queen, you're such a great slut!"

"...Love that..., mmhm I've found your little treasure then."

"What you want me to go faster?"

"My beautiful Queen, don't you want your King's cum filling your needy hole?"

"...Aaahh yesss such a good fuck you are my Queen!"

"Finish yourself, ...no do not masturbate while I'm fucking you, you naughty Prince!"

"Ooh after this I'll spank your mmhm Royal ass, ...how you love getting spanked, dirty Prince."

"Ahh, ...do it, ahh, ah, yesss, good Queen, so aahh good Queen, now, do it, make yourself cum,...yeeesss Harryyyy!"

.

Once again I spilled my seed onto my hands.

As I came from my high, I cast a cleansing spell and wiped away the sweat on my forehead.

.

I just couldn't wait for my Queen to lay and show his beauty only to me.

Only to me?

With that beauty the boy certainly wasn't virgin anymore, was he?

.

I couldn't remember being so fast.

My robe was nice and clean again, hugging my body.

I summoned the book of wisdom and asked the one urgent question.

.

"The information about Harry James Potter, Prince but called Queen of Athalio, please."

The book flashed a bright light before showing exactly what I longed for:

.

_Harry James Potter:_

_A.k.a:__ Prince/ Queen of Athalio, the boy-who-lived, the Young One of V's H._

_Birthdate:__ 31 July 1980_

_Age:__ 18._

_Length:__ 5.8 inches._

_Weight:__ normal._

_Living:__ unknown._

_Parents:__ dead._

_Relation:__ currently none._

_Virginity:__ intact._

_Abnormalities:__ scar on forehead, crown sign on breastplate._

_Current residence:__ the hospital wing in Hogwarts._

_Current state:__ in coma._

_._

_._

I suddenly was paralyzed.

I should be happy him being a virgin, but my eyes could only stare in horror at the last sentence:

.

_Current state:__ in coma. _

_._

My head went completely blank.

This was my fault, I had tried to kill my queen...again!

For the first time in years I felt tears falling onto my cheeks.

I had tried to kill my one and only love: Harry Potter, the beloved Queen of Athalio.

.

.

.

_**A/N: **__Well, that was it again. Hope you still like my story. And I hope you've enjoyed the smut part. I know, I suck at it, but I thought that new sentences were welcome into the world of moaning XD. _

_Anyway, in the next chapter Harry will wake up from his coma and a little bit more will be revealed about unknown characters, such as Alex and Akon. _

_In chapter six, I hope that all characters are fully described, but I can't promise you, since these chapters are already quite long…_

_._

_Thanks again, hugs and sweets, _

_Daphne_

_._

_Btw, reviews never hurt XD._


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**_A/N:_ Please don't hate me after reading the following and please understand...**

Dearest readers,

I have extremely sad news for all of you. I recently decided to quit writing fanfiction. This might be for a while or in the worst case forever. This is because I am a true writer. I am currently writing my own book in Dutch, so I am completely focussing on this book, which will be released some day in the Netherlands. I even think the release date will be somwhere within the next two years! I am realy excited about releasing it and I hope the one day it will be release in English as well.

Apart from that I am truly sorry for this perhaps dramatic message to all of the followers of this and sady the other stories.

I wish you all the very best in your life and with your own writing and I hope I didn't ruin your: 'oh hey she posted another chapter hooray' mood. XD

Hugs and many , many sweets

Daphne, YoungOne831

_**A/N: **_**Well now I'm off, writing a book. :P**


	7. To the Queen's surprisement

_**A/N:**_Okay, I think it's quite safe to say that I'm back. Not for forever perhaps, but I do have time to update chapters for my stories. So lucky you! I've finished my work scheme for my book, so now I know when I've got the time to write fan fiction. Yay! Hooray! Party with cookies!

* * *

><p>When I read your comments on this story, saw the number of alerts and faves even after such a long time they keeping coming and I was and still am surprised people really like this stiry. Because it certainly isn't as good as my own book or my new Fan fiction for Grimm: For every bullet, a kiss in return. However, I'm honored that you actually like this story and post such lovely comments!<p>

That's why I wanted to thank all of you with some digital Extra Large, perhaps a little bit too much oversized Cookies, Chocolate Bars, Cupcakes, Bag of crisps (if you like salty things more), Vanilla covered carrot balls (as a tribute to my other story XD), milkshakes (because from all those tasty sweets and salt, you get thirsty) and pretty much everything you awesome people like! Oh yeah a lot of hugs….

But the main reward is of course a new chapter and perhaps the continue of this story!

So as always;

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS:<strong>_ Not to be a bother, but I need at least _fifteen reviews_ for this chapter, before I post any other. Because I'm still very busy with my book. So sorry.

Oh and if you're a real **Grimm fan** and especially a **Renard/ Nick fan**, check out my new story: _For every bullet, a kiss in return._

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Harry Potter's: <strong>_**The King and the Queen.**_

* * *

><p>~The unconscious body of the Potter brat lay before me. Finally, after all those years of war and despair, I'd managed to get rid of the irritating child. Child? He was hardly a child anymore, a young man then. Still, I couldn't believe it. The brat had finally died!~<p>

~~A loud moan caught our attention. We turned around just to find the apparently living brat blushing madly with his mouth slightly open and his hair tossed around in passion. "My lord,...I think the damned boy is quite...alive."~~

~~~I suddenly was paralyzed. I should be happy him being a virgin, but my eyes could only stare in horror at the last sentence:

_Current state:_ _in coma. _

My head went completely blank. This was my fault, I had tried to kill my queen...again! For the first time in years I felt tears falling onto my cheeks. I had tried to kill my one and only love: Harry Potter, the beloved Queen of Athalio.~~~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: To the queen's surprise.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Harry's p.o.v.<em>

_**A/N:**__Time skip of 5 weeks from the battle._

My body shook in fear. Where was I? I could hear some voices surrounding me, but I didn't know whom they belonged to. Ron? Hermione perhaps? Or deatheaters?...

I tried opening my eyes, but it was hopeless. Then again, I guessed I wasn't ready to open them. Those horrid dreams were the cause. If it were my friends standing there, the only thing I probably could do was sobbing with the shame burning my cheeks.

How could I have such erotic dreams about the man who'd killed my parents, not to forget Cedric and all those other innocent people?! I felt terribly disgusted with myself.

On the other hand it raised questions from me. The mark between my breastplates was a crown with two wands behind it and some weird curly stuff. I didn't recognize it. However if I was the Prince of Athalio, Queen, why hasn't anyone told me yet? Right now the only thing I needed to keep me sane were answers. Good answers.

* * *

><p>I snapped my eyes open and realized I was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Hogwarts? What the hell?! I remembered the battle and knew it had taken place miles away from Hogwarts.<p>

"Harry!" Before I was brutally slammed backwards, I could see the bushy hair of Hermione.

"Geez Mione, let go of him already." I snickered at the comment.

"Ron." I smiled warily.

Slowly tears filled my eyes. Ron had almost died in the battle. "Mate, get a hold of yourself, I'm still living you see!"

"Oh God Harry, we'd thought you might never wake up again!" Hermione whispered between shaky breaths. I knew then that she was crying. "Ssh, it's all right, I mean I've probably only been out for a couple of days..."

"Harry, ...you have been in coma for more than a month, no one could wake you..."

I paled and found my throat strangely dry.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the main doors opened and professor Dumbledore, Snape, McGonnical and Sprout stepped in. "Harry, my boy, how are you?" the headmaster asked with his usual twinkling eyes.<p>

Anger forged itself into my body.

"Don't you my-boy me, professor!" I was totally pissed off.

McGonnical gasped in shock. "Mister Potter how dare you, five points from...oh."

At the last moment she had realized her mistake. I had been graduated from Hogwarts for over a year now.

"Well now McGonnical, I think Harry is just a little bit tired, aren't you, Harry?"

I began shouting. "No Albus, not in the least, now if you want to keep our conversation civilized, I recommend you to answer all of my questions in decent way and leave me the hell alone afterwards!" Okay, maybe I was a bit over exaggerating, but the pain in my chest couldn't stand it anymore. I felt truly cheated and broken. Promptly my emotions changed again.

"Sorry I just..." Glistening tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Potter, you're all right?" professor Sprout asked me.

"No, ...no, I need a hug, ...what the hell!"

My emotions had changed again. Then out of the nowhere two pair of arms pulled me down onto bed again. "Thanks for your help mister Weasley, now keep him still."

I felt a needle pressing into my arm. When the drug entered my blood I closed my eyes again, falling asleep peacefully.

* * *

><p><em>Dream scene:<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>You'll grow a womb, my darling Queen, or in other words: you're having my baby."<em>

_The King stroked the still flat belly of his Queen. _

_Then the doors opened. _

"_Sire, the people ask for their Queen."_

_The King sighed and extended his hand. The Queen took it approvingly. _

"_I'll be there in a minute Lucius, tell my people to wait for me." The King wrapped his arms around the small waist of his Queen, pulling him flush against his body. _

"_My King, you make me blush, please give me an opportunity to breath properly." _

"_My beloved Queen if I want to hear you making those delectable little noises, you won't stop me, certainly not now that I know you carry my child."_

"_Our child, Sire, not your child!" The King chuckled. "Yes my darling Queen, you're right, our child indeed."_

_With that he released the queen and guided him to the balcony. Both could hear the enthusiastic screams of their folk. _

"_Our beloved Queen has returned!" the crowd shouted happily. _

"_Silence please ." _

_The Queen waved his hands as in gesture to silence the huge crowd below. The folk quickly went silent. _

"_I've come to reassure you of some important things, firstly your homes: they will be rebuild or restored to their old state, secondly your losses: each loss will be properly buried with the love they have deserved since their birth and thirdly I came to announce...my pregnancy." _

_Soon the air was filled with joyous shouts and pleasant laughter. _

"_Three hoorays for Your Majesties, the King and the Queen!" the spokesman told, who happened to be Lucius Malfoy. "Long live the King and the Queen of Athalio and Morrac!" the crowd shouted three times with glee. They all threw the familiar white flower leaves, the blossoms of love._

* * *

><p><em>End dream scene.<em>

* * *

><p>"Noooo!" Harry sat up straight, breathing irregularly and wild. "I can't be pregnant!"<p>

"You're all right mate?"

I turned my head lightly and saw Ron staring at me in shock.

"No, ...yes of course, erm, I feel just fine Ron."

"You're sure Harry?"

"Very sure, thank you Ron."

Slowly I rose from bed, landing with my feet on the cold floor, causing me to shiver involuntary.

"It's cold." I exclaimed, teeth clattering just to prove so. My clothes were nowhere to be find. I cursed my old professors silently.

"Look Harry, Dumbledore and the others are currently in a meeting, so you might not want to interrupt them." Ron told me wisely after I magicked myself into clothing.

The pair of black trousers hung nicely on my hips with on it a white cotton shirt containing the text disciple. My shoes were some expensive trainers, but then again everything I wore was expensive.

"Jeez mate, where did you get that outfit from?"

I snickered quietly. "My vault." The simple reply made Ron's ears turn red. "Don't worry Ron, there's plenty of money left to buy you an ice-cream." We both then burst out into a thick laughing.

* * *

><p>"I really have missed you mate."<p>

"Yeah, I've missed you too."

Suddenly I remembered my goal. "Tell Albus I'm having a holiday trip to Athalio, that should be just the information he needs and greet Hermione for me, will you." He nodded absently.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that you're leaving so soon, we'll miss you." His voice was steady, but I could see his disappointment.

"Don't worry Ron, I won't be gone forever, I'll promise I'll return within two weeks." Arms wrapped around me, while a strong hand clapped me onto my shoulder. "You bet ya promise Harry, cause I am not going to ask you nicely twice not to get yourself into trouble!"

Now I laughed. "Jeez Ron, are you and Mione married yet, cause you're really sounding like her." "No I, ...I don't, ...I'm afraid to ask her, I mean what if she says no?"

I sighed deeply and clapped his shoulder in compassion. "Poor, poor Ronald, you haven't even noticed her hints at her wanting you two to get married?" A small blush crept onto his face and suited his even redder hair. I chuckled in delight.

"Oh shut up Harry, like you're all settled and cozy, in fact I bet you haven't even had sex yet!"

Now it was my time to blush. "I, ... I can explain..." I stuttered, getting redder with each second. "Wait, ...what?!"

I diverted my eyes in shame and let my cheeks burn heavily.

"Oh Harry, my God, you're kidding me right?" Slowly I shook my head.

"Blimey Harry, I really thought you'd had at least four girls or that guy, you know, that Vironne person!" "You mean Akon?" Ron shook his head. "No I thought it was something like Aloxus or Axie or Alan or... never mind." "Alex from Alexander perhaps?" "Yes!"

My stomach started complaining. "No freaking way Ron, that would be like kissing my best friend, like you, ...ugh why did you have to do this Ron, I think I'm going to be sick, ...yuk horrible image that would be...!"

* * *

><p>Then my mobile phone rang. <em>I wanna boom bang bang with your body yo...<em>

The screen said: _Alex calling_. Great just the person I needed to hear, ...not.

"Hello Alex, Harry here, ...yeah I know..."

Alex said: "Hi Harry, you know we were just talking about you."

"No kidding, I was just talking about you Alex!" We both shared a laugh.

"Anyway, I'm leaving England for two weeks, I'll stay somewhere in or near Athalio."

"Oh yeah, we'd heard about it..." All of a sudden he burst into a thick laughing.

"What?!"

"It must be splendid news to hear you're going to get some rich and greedy madman as your horrible excuse of a husband, we'll dig you a grave, Harry!" Alex laughed uncontrollably.

"Shut up Alex, I'm not going to marry that freaky, royal pervert, not even if he was the last living person on earth, I rather die, so yes a grave sounds nice, ...where did you start digging?!"

Our laughs echoed through the empty halls.

"Really, Young One, that's just obscene!"

"I know, Alex, I know, by the way, Ron names you Axie, isn't that a nice name?" I teased him.

Alex growled. "Shut up, you little saint."

"I am truly sorry for my being, Alex." I said angelic.

"Yeah right, I bet you're pulling that sweet face on, you know, that one that even has the darkest of dark lords melting, ...wait he already has!" I could hear Alex chuckling madly. "Oh poor, poor, really poor, Harry, that madman is probably already planning your devirgination, if that is a word, oh wait it was defloration yeah and ...hey how about deflowering or what do you think of wiping that innocent smile of your royal cutie-pie facy?"

I shook my head, humor filling it. "No Alex, _that's_ obscene!" I told him dryly. "Anyway, I've got to go now or I'll miss my carriage, see ya later Axie."

"Oh just shut up, mister Princess, see ya later Harry!"

I pushed the 'End-call' button and put the mobile phone back into my pocket.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then, mate?" I nodded and shook hands with Ron. "Yeah I'll certainly see you later, Ron, could you explain the others what have happened please, they must be really concerned by now."

He nodded and smiled broadly. "As you wish, Sir."

This ritual started when we'd taken our place into the war. I gave him one last smile, before I apparated to my awaiting carriage.

* * *

><p>"Good day, Your Majesty." I was greeted. My mouth must have fallen open in shock, cause the man in front of me raised his eyebrow curiously. I started to stutter.<p>

"I'm sorry, I just, ...oh dear..." But the man cut me off. "Do not worry, Your Majesty, we'll take care of you at the palace, I promise." He then guided me into the carriage, which was quite luxurious, obviously.

After a few hours of endlessly riding through hills and forests, we'd finally arrived at Lightintale, the City of Light. I gaped in awe at the marvelous, no perfect, wait, ...just the most beautiful city I've ever seen! Lightintale was truly godlike! It was the capital city of Athalio, Land of Purity and Divine. My birthright, my land and all those people were my folk, my most faithful followers, who wouldn't only die for me, but would also serve as their Prince, Queen, whatever... A long forgotten happiness gripped my heart tightly with an enormous amount of joy. So this was my destiny, my future and present, the cause of my past.

I could only gape at the grand palace in the distance. It was gorgeous as well as huge. Only in fairytales and dreams such palaces could appear, but right now I was staring at it, in reality. Not to forget that it actually was my home, my living, my birthright!

This entire area and more belonged to me. I still could not believe it, me being a Prince. A Prince for God's sake! _But called Queen._ Oh how I hated it! Luckily I didn't have to wear a dress, ...yet. Slowly we reached the palace.

"Your Majesty, welcome at the palace of Lightintale, City of Light and capital city of Athalio, Land of Purity and Divine, your land, welcome home Your Majesty, Prince but called Queen, Hadrian named Harry James Potter, rightful ruler of Athalio!"

* * *

><p>TBC…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_Well, that's it for this chapter. I need to tell you (I feel obliged to), the next chapter contains water smut, if you know what that means, ...if you don't then read and find out! Thanks again for reading and please keep up the good work of reviewing!

Remember that I actually need _fifteen reviews_ before I post any other chapter and do check out my new fan fiction please!

_Grimm: M, Renard/ Nick. _

_Name: For every bullet, a kiss in return._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Hugs and a of sweets,<p>

YoungOne831


	8. The Royal bathroom meeting

_**The King and the Queen.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

I do not own any character or objects from the Harry Potter books. They all rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. However, I do claim Alex and gang as well as Virgin's High, Athalio and Morrac and other characters that don't seem familiar with you!

**Warnings:**

M, AU. This story contains: violence, explicit language, mature content and a romance between two males: slash, don't like then don't read!

_**A/N:**_

Good day fine folk! Eherm… right XD. Anyway I wanted to thank you all for the very lovely reviews. I baked a digital pie for you! :D… Okay, no I didn't. I suck at baking.

Anyway I would like to thank:

* * *

><p><strong>ValeryaPotter:<strong> Oh thank you very, very much my dear! Tagging my story as special, gives me more than good hope that it will be a success!

*Gives you a chocolate fountain! Cause it should be obligatory to have one in every house!*

* * *

><p><strong>Angel of Death: <strong>Thank you! I am more than glad to know that you love this story so much. :D I hope I updated quickly enough.

*Gives you tea with Toffifee. If you don't know what Toffifee are, let me tell you; they are very delicious!*

* * *

><p><strong>Saskia96:<strong> Yay! One more fan! Thank you for your review! I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter as much as the previous!

*Gives you cherry pie*

* * *

><p><strong>Lady DestinyHope: <strong>Thank you for your review! Ha ha, I hope that I updated quickly enough for you. It's good to hear you want me to update.

*Gives you strawberry pie*

* * *

><p><strong>Tandhale:<strong> Aww! That is so extremely sweet of you! Hug! Don't be sad, I'm still here. :D Anyway, thank you so very much for your super awesome review!

*Gives you a giant box of Ferrero Rocher, cause you really deserve that!*

* * *

><p><strong>Jojo-hime:<strong> Great work? Erm okay *blush* Thank you very, very much! That is such a lovely thing to say! I hope this chapter is posted quickly enough to your likes.

*Gives you a bag with freshly made chocolate chip cookes.*

* * *

><p><strong>Queen of the Ice:<strong> I am glad that you love it! It makes me really happy to hear that! :D I hope the waiting wasn't too much.

*Gives you a crunchy caramelized apple.*

* * *

><p><strong>Mioki: <strong>Oh my God! Wow, you certainly made me blush with that awesome comment!

*Gives you a big cream cake with smarties on top of it.*

* * *

><p><strong>Ann: <strong>NOOO! Don't kill me, please! *puppy dog eyes* Thank you for your enthousiasm, though a little less shouldn't be a problem XD.

*Gives you a relaxing tea with some seriously good chocolates oh yeah and of course the enxt chapter.*

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Taiwolf Thana Bielefield:<strong> Help! Is that an angry bear coming this way?... Oh no it is just enthousiasm in a human body, okay I can live with that XD. Sorry my humor is terrible.

*Gives you more cookies and a pear…I really don't know why I gave you a pear…:S*

* * *

><p><strong>Alexblackriddlepotterjackson :<strong> Whoa! Hold it…. Is that your name? Thumbs up for the length of it XD. Anyway thank you for the review!

*Gives you freshly made orange juice and a packet of crisps.*

* * *

><p><strong>SSplague:<strong> Yeah, you'll get there and by the way not everything of the plot has been revealed so relax… About the sexy stuff, hell yeah! Who doesn't like sexy stuff? Anyway thank you for your lovely review!

*Gives you a banana milkshake (don't ask me why ;P) and a box of Milka chocolates.*

* * *

><p><strong>Hopper:<strong> You're right about the repeating. The first few chapters are about Harry in a coma if you read carefully. Back then I didn't know how to separate my text properly, so blame me if everything is a bit fuzzy still. After this chapter I will have to write new ones. The past chapters (including this one) have been written a very long time ago. So you can guess that there will be an improvement. Sorry for vagueness. Thank you very much for kind words!

*Gives you chocolates in the shape of money XD*

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf Cain:<strong> Oh wow! Another fan, yay! I hope I updated quickly enough for you!

*Gives you a cupcake that hangs on a bunch of ballons, with a note saying:

Thank you for your last review to this chapter! Enjoy the next!

Hugs the author,

YoungOne831

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

So, I really wanted to thank you all and what better way to do that by posting the next chapter? So dear ladies and dear gentlemen, I give you:

**YoungOne831's Harry Potter's: **_**The King and the Queen**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on YoungOne831's Harry Potter's: <strong>_**The King and the Queen**_**:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scene one:<strong>_

"Oh God Harry, we'd thought you might never wake up again!" Hermione whispered between shaky breaths. I knew then that she was crying. "Ssh, it's all right, I mean I've probably only been out for a couple of days..."

"Harry, ...you have been in coma for more than a month, no one could wake you..."

I paled and found my throat strangely dry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scene two:<strong>_

"It must be splendid news to hear you're going to get some rich and greedy madman as your horrible excuse of a husband, we'll dig you a grave, Harry!" Alex laughed uncontrollably.

"Shut up Alex, I'm not going to marry that freaky, royal pervert, not even if he was the last living person on earth, I rather die, so yes a grave sounds nice, ...where did you start digging?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scene three:<strong>_

Slowly we reached the palace.

"Your Majesty, welcome at the palace of Lightintale, City of Light and capital city of Athalio, Land of Purity and Divine, your land, welcome home Your Majesty, Prince but called Queen, Hadrian named Harry James Potter, rightful ruler of Athalio!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: The Royal bathroom meeting.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN: **_

_Now you know what water smut means, if you still don't then shame on you!_

_**Harry's p.o.v:**_

"Thank you, sir..."

The man chuckled. "Rookwald, Sire, the name is Ben from Bernardus Rookwald."

The kiss on my hand that followed was entirely unexpected. My cheeks started to brighten up fast.

"Rookwald, don't manhandle our young Prince!" a somewhat familiar voice shouted.

I studied the approaching man and remembered him from my dreams. "You must be the great warrior Atho, aren't you?" I asked polity, yet curiously.

The man's face exploded into a bright red. He mumbled something clumsy and thanked me silently. Atho it is then!

"Your Majesty, my Prince, beautiful Queen, welcome home!" Atho bowed deeply, took my hand and started placing ten million kisses on it. By the end of the day, I knew, my hand had to be full of bacteria of every man around the city and my cheeks, by then, would probably be tomato red for the rest of the entire week. I sighed heavily, and tried to will away the mad blush stinging my face, without any luck of course.

"Rookwald, Atho, Beauty..., come on we haven't got..., Your Majesty I'm truly sorry for my idiotic ignorance." The newcomer marched his way down.

"My name is Sarminus Estell, your personal advisor." I couldn't hold back the snort. Sarminus of course! I should have known that!

"Your Majesty, if I may..." Sarminus took my hand and guided me to the grand entrance. "I'll show you to your rooms."

"Rooms...?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, dear Prince, the whole East wing is yours, including some parts of the West wing."

I again was flabbergasted. "And what about you and the others of the palace?"

Sarminus chuckled and placed a loving kiss on top of my hand. I, of course, had to blush again.

"You're always so caring and unselfish, my beautiful Prince. It's that what makes you a great Queen for Athalio." he soothed me.

"Erm..., thank you I guess. However, you still haven't answered my question and please do call me Prince or rather Harry."

Again he chuckled. "We, as in your servants, will sleep in the South wing specially made for us. Your mother had made sure, each and every single employee around here would be healthy and well rested the next morning."

"Good thing my mum already did, because it wouldn't be a good thing to let me deal with it."

Atho took my other hand and again claimed it with his lips. Now, I was really sure my blush would pester me the entire week!

"Oh,... could you both please stop doing that!"

"Doing what, Your Majesty?" Atho asked ignorantly.

"You know...that thingy..." I swallowed heavily and avoided his eyes.

* * *

><p>Unexpectedly another unknown male grabbed me by the waist and gave one hell of a wet kiss on top of my already poor abused hand.<p>

"I think, Our beautiful, most precious Queen was talking about this." The man said while passionately kissing my oh so poor hand.

"And who might you be, sir...?" I asked softly, not trusting my voice, which was probably stammering of the flush situation I currently found myself in.

"Oh my adorable Queen, how lovely it is to see your face coloring the most prettiest red I've ever seen. The name is Bartim, Bartim Zadokçi, at your service."

Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, Zadokçi, as an afterthought, whispered hotly in my ear: "Pretty boy."

A very low, almost not hearable moan escaped my throat.

"Zadokçi, apologize to Our Queen immediately, you disrespectful rund!" Bartim grabbed my left hand, placed a very gentle kiss on it and apologized in all earnest.

"I am truly sorry for my behavior, Your Majesty, but I've never come across such stunning features as you poses. You have truly enchanted me, my beautiful Queen." Zadokçi placed one final kiss on my, by now, traumatized hand and then left us behind.

* * *

><p>Sarminus, once again, carefully picked my hand and guided me further into the palace. After what had seemed like hours, we arrived at the East wing, my wing. As soon as the doors flew open (there were porters), I practically ran inside.<p>

The room truly was a masterpiece of art, such finesse! However, I couldn't find any bed..., maybe I had to sleep on the couch, but then again..., that wouldn't be much for a Royalty, would it?

"Erm Sir Estell, can I ask you something?"

Chuckling seemed to be his favorite pass-time. "Why of course, Your Majesty and I beg you to call me by my first name, sir makes me feel so old, young Prince."

I nodded shyly. "Erm, well, where do I sleep? On the couch..., I mean I wouldn't mind..."

"Your Majesty!"

All men stared at me in horror. "You only deserve the best!" Atho exclaimed furiously.

I stepped further and further away from them, afraid I had done something terribly wrong. Sarminus sensed my distress immediately.

"Stop it, we scare the Queen!"

All of them came rushing to me, which only scared me more. I started running, opened the closest door in reach and locked it firmly. When I turned around, I found a rounded staircase. For a moment I thought I was back at Hogwarts, but quickly shook the idea off me. I slowly marched my way up, only to found out it was quite a walk! So I started running and just when I thought the staircase to be endless, I was met by the sight of a beautiful hall. One with large mirrors, the most beautiful carpet I've ever seen and a dozens of bright lighted lanterns, floating in the air. At each side there appeared to be a door, all of them unlocked.

The first room was a library/ study and quite a big one too if I may say it myself. The second was more like a guestroom, I had figured out that the giant door in the distance would be my bedroom. The third became a music/ art room, already my favorite! When I arrived at the fourth door, I tensed, I could hear people rushing up the stairs. Quickly I jived for the giant door, just in time I knew...

* * *

><p>I silently locked the grand door firmly and turned around. My mouth flew open in awe. This wasn't my bedroom, but I certainly wouldn't mind sleeping on that couch in front of that screen, with those boxes surrounding me! It was something you would call an over-expensive super-deluxe living room! And it was mine... If the Weasley twins would be here now, they would be awfully proud and jealous of the wicked grin my face was currently displaying. The pleasure was for short as the door was magicked open. I did the only thing I could think of...<p>

"Your Majesty, please come down, I beg you!"

At the moment I was clawed high in the curtains, where no one could reach me.

"Please, sweet Queen, come down." They all sounded desperate and so I let myself fall down gracefully.

"Hadrian James Potter, don't you ever do that again, naughty boy!" A firm slap on my ass confirmed the situation.

"Salvador, leave our Queen alone, bloody pervert!" Atho smacked the man across the face, which was good, cause otherwise I would have done it...

"We all are really sorry, we had scared you, sweet Prince, but as you can see, Your Majesty, you won't be sleeping on a couch." Sarminus pointed his finger to one last door, my bedroom door. Atho opened it for me, gesturing me to explore it.

It was the most beautiful room I had ever come across, surprisingly with five more doors. One for a gigantic closet. The other one for a luxurious, romantic bathroom. The third and fourth leading to the balcony and the fifth to another staircase, probably the safe route.

My bed was, well, to be honest it was big, really big! A large king-sized bed, beautifully formed with comfy looking pillows and divine, rich sheets. My sleeping place. I would have promptly fallen asleep on it if I didn't smell so bad.

"Sarminus I want to take a bath if I may..."

Mister shiny did his chuckling thing again. "As you please, my Prince. Atho show the others back to their work." Everyone left quickly and Sarminus not much later, leaving me with, finally, a lot of privacy.

* * *

><p>The bath was more like a swimming pool. It was huge, but stylish. The bath had the style of the Arabian bathhouse I had visited during my stay in the desert. I wished the candles could have been here too. Promptly dozens of lit candles surrounded the large bath. I wished for hot, steamy water with rosemary bubbles and a rose tint. It all came true.<p>

Gracefully I slid of the silken toga I wore. My toes darted out to the water and I carefully stepped into it.

This was pure heaven! I relaxed my muscles as I slipped deeper into the divine water. Hours passed by and the water had remained warm, rosy and lovely scented.

Unfortunately my peace was suddenly interrupted...

"Who's there?" I asked when I had heard the door opening.

"Sarminus..., is that you?"

The cloudy steam of the bath prevented me to look at my intruder.

"Okay, who are you!" I steadied my magic, ready to attack...

Suddenly a foot appeared and another one. I followed the body with my eyes and stared at the stranger's somewhat still hidden face.

"Who..., who..., who are you?" I asked trembling and probably blushing deeply. The man didn't answer me, he only kept staring.

"Listen, I'll warn the guards if you don't find your tongue quickly enough!"

His eyes were now raking over my partly exposed body. I felt vulnerable as hell and wanted nothing more than to disappear! The reason wasn't only because of my lack of clothing but also his rich way of dressing. The man had a large, most expensive cloak on and actually the only thing I could see now were his eyes. Ruby red jewels, piercing through my innocent soul with an enticing amount of lust and admiration. Ruby red eyes...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voldemort's p.o.v:<strong>_

I cursed my henchman, Lucius, silently. The moron hadn't told me about all those guards! I had to be steel and quick. As fast as I could I sprinted through the halls.

Of course it had to be a bad day for me! The guards had found out about me and were currently chasing me. Luckily, I was smart enough to maneuver them.

I climbed the rounded staircase and found myself in a giant hall. Mirrors reflected my handsome face. At the end of the hall there was a large door and when I opened it I found myself into the Queen's Royal bedroom. I knew this because of the one birth bunny plushy sitting on the large bed. So this was the room, my dear Queen would be sleeping in within months.

Then I heard footsteps approaching the door. I opened another, closest in reach and locked it with a powerful, untraceable locking spell.

The musky scent of rosemary and the sound of water splashing shocked me. Apparently, I wasn't the only one in this room, bathroom...

My thoughts were confirmed when a voice asked me: "Who's there?"

It was a young male, but his voice had been sweet and fearless. After a few threats and questions I stepped forwards.

The cloudy steam parted and I was met by the most beautiful young man I had ever seen. His face consisted of high, rounded cheekbones, a lovely little wise nose, two amazing pair of stunning green eyes and the ever perfect lips. Adding that to the now clearly visible blush and you had youth's perfection.

The young man threatened me then to speak or he would call his guards. I didn't believe him. He looked far too curious and embarrassed to even raise a finger. I knew I was ogling him, but so was he.

However, those pink, wet rosy buds screamed for my attention, just like the rest of that godlike body. Slight muscles and a tanned skin, goose bumps starting to form and then those aroused nipples again. I wanted to mouth him, no I wanted him to mouth me. My cock vanishing between those pretty pink lips and the young man moaning my name as I plunge deep inside his tremendous body... This sounded so familiar, so very familiar, almost like I was having a dejá vù…

And then those eyes captured mine. Emerald green eyes, clear as the purest of water, but expressive as art was itself. Staring at me with lust, fear and admiration. Emerald green eyes...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry's p.o.v:<strong>_

"Voldemort?!" I asked trembling with fear, yet curiously enough to be staring.

"You're...you're..., what are you doing here?!"

My face felt weird, just like the rest of my body. This man, with this great, enchanting aura was no one other than Voldemort, the great king of Morrac and my, erm… archenemy!

"Oh my God you're, ...you're, ...I...I..., get the hell away from me!" I wanted to scramble out of the water, but realized my very exposed body.

"Turn around, don't look at me, ...show some decency!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voldemort's p.o.v:<strong>_

I turned around... "Are you finished yet?"

He didn't say anything.

"Ready?" I asked again.

"Yes..., uh yes, you can turn around."

When I did, I knew I would have to buy some new pair of trousers. This one became way to tight!

"Harry Potter..." I stepped forwards hazily. Soon I was face to face with the watery beauty that had hold my eyes so longingly and for so long.

"Voldemort..." I heard him gasp.

His wet hair shone brightly by the candlelight. His face was bestowed with the shimmering lights of them and his chest was overshadowed by mine. I pulled off my hood...

"Tom, call me Tom or... Your Majesty if that pleases you more."

A long silence followed, with us staring at each other. He probably scared to death if not (and I hope so) a little aroused. Me, because of the eternal and greatest lust flowing through my body, especially one part of it...

I couldn't stand the tension anymore and decided to ask that one urgent question:

"Sweet Harry, ...let me kiss you. Allow me to taste your ever tempting lips."

When he remained silent, I took our future in my own hands...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry's p.o.v:<strong>_

Suddenly I felt a very wet thing pressing against my lips. A tongue had slid his way in my mouth and I realized I was kissing with the dark lord. The bloody dark lord, for God's sake!

Several moans escaped me. I unconsciously pulled the great king closer. A hand massaged my scalp, while the other yanked away the towel resting peacefully on my hips.

"Ahh!" I broke the kiss and let my head fall backwards as I was suddenly fully exposed to the great King.

"Mhmm..., I will have you Harry..." The King excitedly whispered in my ear and not much later gave it a nibble.

Two hands teased my hips and later on moved to the sensitive skin of my ass.

"Ahh, stop, ahh!" I cried out, feeling so hot and passionate.

"Dear queen show yourself to me..." his voice longingly hushed me.

"Oh Tom..., ohh!"

I broke free from the iron grip he had hold on me and magicked my towel back on, hoping he hadn't seen my craving, excited body.

"My Queen, get rid of that towel now!" I gasped, Voldemort really was possessive!

I quickly spun around and ran as fast as I possibly could. Unfortunately I had ran the wrong way. Beautifully decorated walls came into view. A hand grabbed my shoulder and pushed me gently against the wall. Although I couldn't see my captor, I very well knew who it was...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voldemort's p.o.v:<strong>_

As fast as I could be, I chased him and pushed him against the wall. Carefully, not wanting to break that lovely, wise nose of him.

"Mmhm, naughty Queen you are, Harry." I seductively whispered in his ears.

My hands kneaded the firm flesh that were his shoulders. Slowly I lowered down.

"Sire, ...please...stop..." he begged me.

I chuckled deeply in his oh so sensitive ear. "Why don't you try me, naughty boy."

I saw how goose bumps formed their selves onto his body and smirked. Meanwhile I let my left hand wander to one of his perfect rounded cheek. Manhandling the soft, yet firm flesh in my hand, brought some lovely noises to the surface.

"How come so, my Queen, that you're so utterly delectable?" After the question I let my tongue trail down to his neck.

He moaned aloud and let his head fall backwards onto my shoulder. I nibbled his ear playfully. Another moan. My hand stroked his inner thigh, driving him mad. Again he moaned. His nipple got one particularly hard tuck. Now he couldn't stop moaning. The sound of it was like an enchanting song, constantly stealing my breath away.

The boy was a sin! My sin! I wanted to take him there and then...

Luckily for him, a loud knock on the bathroom door was heard.

"My dear Queen, erm Prince, am I allowed to interrupt your precious bath time? There is something gravely we need to discuss with you about."

I heard my lover gasp, okay lover was a big word. However I knew he eventually would be. It's destined.

"No, please wait, I am fully undressed and I don't want people ogling my vulnerability. You will simply have to wait!"

His words were beautifully spoken, while I had kissed his shoulder blades lovingly. I truly adored his innocence!

"Sweet Prince, I will return any time soon, but I know that I am the cause why Sarminus wants to speak with you..." I whispered softly and ran my hand through his hair.

His blushing, delicate face stared into mine. "Yes, go and...and be careful...erm, Voldemort."

I chuckled softly, brushing away the strands of hair from his lovely face.

"King, Harry, call me your King, or Tom if you persist..." I gave him one last passionate kiss before I turned around and vanished into the nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN: **_

Well, that's it guys. I really hope you have enjoyed this one! I truly hated it..., but that's my opinion. I pray for the better! With more about the reason why Harry had all those weird dreams during his coma and FINALLY introductions of Akon, Alexander and gang! I do hope you will like it.

Remember! If you want me to continue this story, next time the review counter has to be on 65! That's because I'm a very, very, very, very busy person. Sorry for that.

* * *

><p>Anyway, thank you for reading!<p>

Hugs and a lot of sweets,

**YoungOne831**


End file.
